femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Queen (Elsword)
Born as Elesis '''(Korean: 엘리시스) and later known as the '''Dark Knight, and Crimson Avenger, the fearsome 'Bloody Queen '''is one of the playable characters of Korean MMORPG game ''Elsword. She later becomes possible one of the main antagonists in-universe after her transformation into Bloody Queen, the strongest form of her 3rd Class in the Evil Path. Elesis was Elsword's older sister, and was a strong and calculating warrior who traveled the world to improve her swordsmanship. At 16, she had already traveled far to become a better swordfighter. She returns to Ruben to join her brother in training, only to part ways again after enduring a vicious attack from the demons on El world. With a mission to protect Elrios from an absolute demon invasion, Elesis takes on the road once more. This may be the best way to keep her brother and their homeland safe. While she does not know when, Elesis eagerly looks forward to someday reuniting with her beloved brother. Elesis slowed slipped into darkness after she became an Imperial Knight in her Evil Path's 3rd Class and becomes the very monster she set out to destroy. She was voiced by Yuh-Jin Yoon in the Korean version, Marina Inoue in the Japanese version, Erin Fitzgerald (Before 3rd Job) and is currently Reba Buhr (3rd Job Onwards) in the English version. Elesis' Official Description Elesis is a talented knight and older sister of Elsword. She is able to evade and gap close with extreme effect unlike her brother Elsword, who incorporates a more defensive fighting style. In addition to her swordplay with her 'Claymore', Elesis is capable of harnessing and expressing energy into fire, enhancing her combat efficiency. She is also considered a collaboration character of Elsword and its predecessor Grand Chase. She was originally named Elsa in Elsword's background story. Elesis is strong-willed but is prone to acting before talking. She would do anything as long as it's for her younger brother, Elsword, who she cares deeply for. Elesis' swordsmanship was taught by her father, a former Velder Kingdom Knight. She mastered her father's teachings quickly while integrating her own unique style. Being unsatisfied with this training in Ruben, Elesis sought out to become a stronger swordsman, thus venturing out into the world of Elrios. After three years, she returned to Ruben bearing the title "Red Haired Knight" and spent time training Elsword. However, the two siblings were ambushed by a horde of demons led by Scar, a Captain of the Demon Realm. Elesis, with the help of her brother Elsword, dispatched Scar and the demons. Elesis had predicted that demons would bring danger to the continent and, as a result, she leaves Ruben and joins the Velder Knights to stop the demon invasion in order to protect Elrios and her younger brother. Elesis is not a part of El search party. Rather, she appears to help them in Velder as she is a Velder knight. Elesis' feature is called Chivalry, a system a bit similar to Elsword, granted her to enter between two mode: Gale and Annihilation. In Gale mode, certain skills will have reduced mana cost and cooldown, making her capable of spamming skills in rapid succession, although with reduced damage. In Annihilation mode, certain commands and skills will have 100% crit chance, granting extremely high damage while the Annihilation gauge lasts. Also, Mana Breaking while in Annihilation Mode causes her to Stoic Break instead, knocking all enemies back and granting her Super Armor for a few seconds. She is 16 years old on base job, 18 on 1st job, 19 on 2nd job, and 21 on 3rd job. Synopsis Elesis is Elsword's older sister, and a strong and calculating warrior who travels the world to improve her swordsmanship. At 16, she had already traveled far to become a better swordfighter. She returns to Ruben to join her brother in training, only to part ways again after enduring a vicious attack from the demons on El world. With a mission to protect Elrios from an absolute demon invasion, Elesis takes on the road once more. This may be the best way to keep her brother and their homeland safe. While she does not know when, Elesis eagerly looks forward to someday reuniting with her beloved brother. During a fierce battle Elesis tried to stop Wally, the tyrannical dictator of the Elder region, from oppressing the people of Elder and exploiting the El, Wally's possession of Nasod power frustrated her efforts which caused her reflect her own ways and abandoned her righteous side to become a ruthless warrior. With Luichel's help, Elesis charged at Wally's troops, slaughtering most of the defenseless soldiers and enemies who had already surrended. She now understands that the honorable way isn't always effective, and this time, she must turn to darkness in order to defeat the enemy. Months later, she was ambushed during the battle against the demons that had conquered Feita, Elesis ended up losing all of the knights and friends under her command and was mortally injured in the process. Going back and forth between life and death, Elesis managed to cling onto life by absorbing the Dark Energy from a Dark El shard that she had confiscated from Amethyst, but due to the Dark Energy she absorbed she was reborn as the 'Crimson Avenger', who carried out bloody revenge against the demons. With her defeat at Feita's battle, Elesis abandoned her post as the Scarlet Warrior and went on a journey to seek revenge. Though she killed and killed, burning with vengeance for her fallen comrades, the dead did not comeback and so she abandoned her desire for vengeance and became a complete genocidal cannibal warrior who thought in nothing but killing and causing chaos and destruction among the demonkind. She then invaded the Demon Realm by her own, destroying entire villages and towns populated by demons. As the bloodthirsty knight of death, she uses a forbidden technique that enhances her destructive power by consuming blood and so she slaughtered millions and millions of monsters and demons across Elrios, taking bath (and drinking) the blood of her victims to grow stronger. Elesis begins to realize that her insane obsession, and the dark energy that surrounded her, transformed her into a being like the demons she loathes but begun she enjoyed the feeling of being the dominant fearmongering monster she had became and every feeling of vengeance within her disappeared. She became a monster and she knows that perfectly, even so she continued her rampage, slaughtering innocent demons and drinking their blood to become even more powerful, even if it results in her death. The intent to kill, and thirst for blood became instinctual to the point she became the Devil in person. Quotes Gallery Images Bloody Queen Crimson Avenger Dark Knight Videos Trivia * Similar to Yama Raja's progression to her third job, Devi, Elesis no longer cares for her humanity and accepts that she has become more demonic than human through her use of the Dark El. However, unlike Devi who at least managed to hold a little of sanity, Bloody Queen became crazier. * The investigation of official document shows that Crimson Avenger class was initially called "Innocent Soul", meaning the class was not supposed to be evil at the very start. * Unlike another character from Elsword's series, Infinity Sword, who absorbed the energy of the Dark El with the genuine wish to saves his friends, Elesis absorbed the energy of the Dark El in order to survive her ordeal. This may have been what led to the personality difference between the two, despite both of them absorbing Dark El. While Infinity Sword is kind, Elesis became more selfish and evil over time. Category:2010s Category:Anarchist Category:Redhead Category:Video Game Villainess